


Pokemon Parody Episode 71: Arrival

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 2 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Kaori finally arrive to Johto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 71: Arrival

While Bob was busy in his mind, the land of Johto was beginning to appear in the distance, even though it was unnecessary to have gone so far away from the land in the first place. Kaori, on the other hand, was gazing at the land she knew as her home region. 

Though she had only been gone from it for a day, she already felt homesick. This was most likely because she was gone from her home for a few months, and she still hadn't yet recovered from it. 

On the other hand, Kaori was also happy to be traveling with her crush. She knew she wouldn't be around him for very long, but since she also knew that he would visit her home pretty soon, she was happy. So, though Kaori felt homesick, she was glad to be traveling with Bob further than she had before. 

Kaori felt someone tap her shoulder, making her jump a little. 

"Sorry." Bob's voice said, laughing a bit, "I didn't mean to scare you." She turned around to see him grinning a bit. "I just wanted to say we've arrived to Johto." 

Kaori's face lit up, happy to be relatively close to her hometown, Goldenrod City. The two walked off the boat. Finally, Bob made his first step outside of Kanto.


End file.
